


Without You, I'm Nothing

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loki Angst, M/M, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings can't be undone, no matter how much we wish otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You, I'm Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Drabble written for a prompt over at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/476930.html%20)
> 
> **The prompt was:** Marvel Movie Universe, Tony/Loki, I'm with you.
> 
> And when I saw it, I just couldn't resist it. So, this is what it came out. I don't regret anything, well maybe just making Loki and Tony suffer :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Not beta!

ooOooOoo

“Look at me.” Tony said as he hit the glass of the enclosure. 

Loki raises his eyes and stares back defiantly as Tony focus on him, brown eyes locked into green ones. Tony knows that Loki would not plead again, Loki had done it once and it had fallen on deaf ears. That hurt him more than anything else Tony could had done to Loki.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered, leaning his forehead against the glass. “I’m sorry that I doubted you.”

Loki only raised his eyebrow.

“I always believed in you.” 

Loki turned his back on Tony.

“Dammit, Loki don’t do this to us.” Tony voice cracked on the last word. 

Loki turned back and looked at Tony and quietly said, “When you ask, if I was with you. I said yes.” 

Tony close his eyes as bile rose, yes he had asked Loki and Tony hadn't believe him.


End file.
